At present, all kinds of smart appliances are widely used in people's daily life. Smart speaker box is an upgraded product of traditional speaker boxes, which is a tool for users to access the Internet by voice, such as on-demand playing songs, online shopping, or learning about the weather. It can also control smart home devices, such as drawing a curtain, setting the temperature of a refrigerator, raising the temperature of a water heater in advance. That is, smart speaker boxes can work independently or be connected with other smart home devices and work together with them. Therefore, when the smart speaker box receives a voice instruction from the user, it is an urgent problem to be solved that how to enable the voice instruction to be accurately executed by the box.